


i don't want anybody else (when i think about you i touch myself)

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, mucho masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: Alyssa let out a frustrated sigh, “I’ve never gotten off while thinking about a guy. I’ve only ever touched myself once while thinking about a girl, and… well…”Emma blinked, swallowed, and discreetly pinched herself, in that order.“Who?”Emma should not have said that. She should not have said that.





	i don't want anybody else (when i think about you i touch myself)

“How did you know you were a lesbian?”

The question throws Emma off-guard for a number of reasons. The major one being that Alyssa Greene, the most torturously beautiful woman in the world, let alone in their share house, asked this question. Some more minor reasons included the heartbreakingly huge crush Emma had developed on her housemate over the past few months, and the fact that Alyssa had waited until Shelby and Kaylee had left for work to ask.

Emma dared a glance over at Alyssa, who hadn’t moved at the other end of the couch. Her eyes were glued to the TV screen as though she hadn’t seen this rerun of _Friends_ a million times before. She tried to order her thoughts before she responded, but she knew she sounded nervous when she began to speak.

“It was, uh, sort of a long process for me? Ever since I was a kid I was always obsessed with some girl, usually a friend that was older than me, and in high school I just finally worked out why.”

Alyssa was silent for a moment as Emma watched her forehead crease.

“Who was it? That made you realise?”

Emma looked away from Alyssa, suddenly unable to look at her.

“Uh, her name was Rachel. But it was a guy called Nick that made me realise I _really _didn’t like boys.”

Alyssa finally cracked a smile at that, and then turned to Emma wearing an unreadable expression on her face.

“Can I tell you something?”

Emma’s heartbeat quickened. Her hopes raced ahead of her rational thoughts that told her Alyssa wasn’t about to confess to something. All she could do was nod while Alyssa plucked up her courage to continue.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been attracted to men. I tried to be, and I thought I was, but I’m starting to think that I was just in denial. I’ve never been able to c—. I mean, I’ve never been with anyone, and I’ve tried on my own, but,” Alyssa let out a frustrated sigh, “I’ve never gotten off while thinking about a guy. I’ve only ever touched myself _once_ while thinking about a girl, and… well…”

Emma blinked, swallowed, and discreetly pinched herself, in that order.

“Who?”

Emma should not have said that. She _should not have said that._

“Oh, god, I mean, you don’t have to answer that, that was so fucking stupid of me to ask I can’t believe—”

“You.”

It was so quiet that Emma shouldn’t have heard it, but it filled Emma with relief and joy and a strong thrumming sensation that rocked her core.

Alyssa’s face burned, matching how Emma’s cheeks felt right then. Alyssa stood suddenly, jerkily trying to move away from the couch. Emma’s hand reached out and caught her wrist before her brain caught up with her body.

“Confession for a confession?”

Alyssa still looked mortified, but she didn’t try and move any farther from the couch. Emma kept her grip on Alyssa’s wrist, hoping desperately that she wouldn’t mess this up.

“So, I’ve uh, sort of had a crush on you for a while now.”

Alyssa slowly sank back down to the couch, shifting her hand to hold Emma’s. Emma tried to ignore the tingling in her arm at the sensation.

“Really?”

“Big time. I mean, what’s not to like about _you?_”

Alyssa’s face flushed again, nervously tapping her thumb on the back of Emma’s hand. She chewed at her bottom lip thoughtfully, and it was enough to draw Emma’s gaze to her mouth.

It happened slow and fast at the same time. Alyssa and Emma closed the gap between them, and held hands became a held face and a held waist. The kiss was cautious and considered, with neither Alyssa or Emma daring to do more than softly part their lips. That is, until Alyssa went and made _that sound. _

It was a whimper, barely more than a hitch in her breathing but nothing less than a green light for Emma’s confidence. Emma parted Alyssa’s lips with her tongue, smoothing it over the underside of her upper lip. The next sound Alyssa made was more of a moan than a whimper, which only stirred Emma on further.

“Wait,” Alyssa broke the kiss, and Emma quickly removed her hands from Alyssa’s jaw while trying to ignore the disappointment that had begun to settle in. It was Alyssa’s turn to grab her wrists though, holding them in the space between their chests.

“Em, I like you.” The words stalled the guilt in Emma’s throat.

“I like you, too.”

“I want to show you how much I like you.”

Emma felt her brain shut down, and Alyssa seemed to understand that. She wordlessly stood, pulling Emma up with her, and led her to her bedroom. When Alyssa motioned for her to sit on the stool in front of her desk, Emma’s confusion must have been clear on her face.

“Just trust me, okay?”

Emma smiled, then. As fondly as she could.

“I trust you completely.”

That seemed to give Alyssa the confidence she needed, and her eyes flashed with something Emma couldn’t place immediately.

“Good. So sit, and don’t touch.”

Emma’s throat went dry as Alyssa climbed onto her bed, sitting on her ankles with her knees spread slightly. Alyssa held Emma’s gaze with an intensity that instantly manifested in Emma’s underwear.

“Em, I’m going to show you how I figured out that I’m gay, if that’s okay with you?”

She couldn’t speak, she could barely breathe. All Emma could do was nod eagerly.

When Alyssa dragged her hand down her sternum and slid it beneath the band of her pyjama pants, Emma couldn’t control the hitch in her breath or the strangled noise that came from the back of her throat.

The corner of Alyssa’s mouth quirked up, but her eyelids fluttered closed soon after. Emma watched as Alyssa’s hand stilled inside her pants, a contented sigh escaping her housemate’s lips.

When Emma could see Alyssa’s hand moving underneath the fabric again, she knew that she was touching herself. And she was touching herself while thinking about Emma.

Emma’s own hands ached to help and her eyes were desperate to see all of the girl she had spent so much time thinking about, but all she could do was watch as Alyssa’s hand shifted beneath the waistband.

Emma watched as Alyssa’s hand slowed ever so slightly. Alyssa’s head fell backwards and her back arched, her voice an octave higher as she moaned out Emma’s name. She leaned backwards on her free arm, giving her fingers more purchase as Alyssa eased into herself.

Emma knew she was supposed to stay sitting on the stool. She knew she wasn’t allowed to touch. Emma figured just about the only thing she could do to ease some of her own tension was to talk.

“Lys, you’re so sexy.”

Alyssa opened her eyes, pupils blown, and focused on Emma while her hand continued to work. Emma took that as a sign to continue.

“You look so good when you touch yourself, it makes me want to touch you so bad.”

Alyssa’s moans grew louder and more frequent and Emma continued to watch with her own want pooling at her centre.

“You make me so wet, baby. I want you to make yourself feel so good.”

Alyssa’s wrist began to appear and disappear underneath the fabric of her pants as her hand moved faster, building a rhythm and forcing Alyssa’s eyes to screw shut with pleasure.

“I want to touch you, Lys. I want to feel you underneath me. I want to feel you inside me.”

Alyssa began to breathe heavier, out of time with the thrusts of her fingers.

“I want you to imagine me inside you, baby. And I want you to come for me.”

That seemed to finally tip Alyssa over the edge. Alyssa’s chest shuddered with every breath, her arm building speed and her voice breaking.

“Emma…”

Emma knew she was close. As smoothly as she could, Emma moved from the stool to kneeling in front of the bed. She looked up at Alyssa’s face, still pulled tight with pleasure, and poured all her emotions into her next words.

“Alyssa, come for me.”

Alyssa’s eyelids flick open, her gaze resting on Emma’s face briefly before her head fell back. Emma watched as Alyssa’s hips bucked into her hand while her stomach contracted beneath her tank top.

Emma decided then and there that Alyssa reaching her high was the most beautiful sight, the most heavenly sound, that she had ever experienced.

Alyssa collapsed sideways on her bed, her hand stilling as her breath stuttered out. Emma rose on her knees, brushing Alyssa’s messy curls back from her face. Emma’s housemate, the girl she had a crush on since they moved in, the woman she had feelings for, only smiled in response to her touch. Alyssa blindly reached out for Emma’s hand, which she held tightly.

“Hey, ‘lyssa?”

She hummed contentedly in response.

“You don’t have to do all of that on your own anymore, if you don’t want to.” She said it softly, with a fraction of a teasing tone coloring the edges of her words.

Alyssa’s eyes snapped open, fixating on Emma. A wicked grin flashed across Alyssa’s face, and somehow Emma knew that this morning was far from over. It looked like it was going to be a very long, very enjoyable day off for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to those who are dedicated!


End file.
